


It's The Way You Say My Name

by wootar519



Series: SuperCorp-tober Prompt Series [29]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Identity Reveal, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Supercorptober2019, The DEO | Department of Extra-Normal Operations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wootar519/pseuds/wootar519
Summary: Kara has only ever called her Lena. Supergirl has only ever called her Ms. Luthor. So what happens when there's a mixup?SuperCorp-tober Prompt Day 29: Heels





	It's The Way You Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> This has always been a bit of a personal head canon of mine, I know in the show upon first meeting Kara did call Lena Ms. Luthor but for the argument of this let's just say she didn't... Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy!

She had always managed to keep the professional from the personal. When she was wearing the crest of the House of El as Supergirl, she only ever referred to her as Ms. Luthor. While dressed in the corduroy pants and button downs of Kara Danvers, she made sure to only ever call her Lena. As if what name she called her would be a help to protect her secret identity; in addition of course to the standard ponytail and glasses.

She had come to be used to seeing Lena around the DEO, it was always a little odd, but as they interacted more and more, both personally and professionally, Kara found her presence comforting; a constant thing she could always rely on.

She realized however that the more she saw Lena the more it hurt to keep her secret from her. She didn’t want to just blurt it out, it had been so long she had to make a point of it, if it just came out like word vomit it would be messy and ugly, and that is not what Kara wanted. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn’t realized Lena was leaving the DEO until she looked up and saw her at the other end of the hallway. She got up off her chair, running towards the lobby.

“Lena!” Supergirl called, her voice carrying through the lobby.

Lena stuttered at the familiarity of the name reaching her ears, turning so quickly that the heel of her Jimmy Choos snapped, sending her hurtling towards the ground before she could react. She barely had time to register the sound of the whoosh of air before she was wrapped in Supergirl’s strong arms, one behind her neck and the other at her back, preventing her from hitting the floor.

Lena looked up at her, only realizing now that their faces were this close together that the eyes staring back at her were those of her best friend, the best friend she had found herself garnering feelings for that surpassed normal friendship and bordered closer to romantic love. “Kara?” Lena whispered breathlessly, the air pulled from her lungs at that moment.

Kara swallowed audibly, looking down at Lena before swooping her up effortlessly, keeping her hands on Lena’s waist so as to steady her with her broken heel. “I- uh.” Kara couldn’t make words form from her mouth, this was her worst nightmare come true.

Lena cleared her throat, slipping both her feet from the shoes and taking a step back from Kara’s embrace, lifting the shoes into her hands before glancing back up at the woman in front of her. “We shouldn’t do this here.” Lena added when Kara went to speak again when she remembered they were still in the middle of the DEO.

“Right.” Kara spoke shakily.

“I’m not mad.” Lena added quickly, hoping it would be enough to calm Kara’s nerves for the time being.

“You’re not?” Kara asked, her brows furrowed in confusion, relief evident in the tone of her voice.

Lena took a breath, chewing her lip. “Fly me home and we can talk?” She requested, realizing that walking even down to her car would be difficult while missing a shoe.

Kara beamed at her, nodding gently as they walked to the edge of the DEO balcony. “Ready?” She asked as she held Lena to her securely.

“Ready.” Lena assured as Kara slowly lifted from the ground, flying off back to Lena’s apartment. 


End file.
